The Prom, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of The Prom. This chapter is a modified version of Daring Dan's "Innocents Aboard". Story Kit was now playing checkers with Wildcat. "Uh, I think you have to king me Wildcat" Kit said sheepishly to the mechanic, who sat at the edge of the bed on the opposite end of a checkerboard, "oh yeah man, you're right! that's like, weird, 'king me', man, cause if you got all you're pieces to the end, they'd all get kinged right? and then you'd have a whole bunch of kings running around, an' everybody knows that you can only have one king, you know? cause otherwise one of them would have all the other's heads cut off! chop chop!" the mechanic giggled, Kit laughed causing a small pang in his stitches, "I guess Wildcat! I never really thought about it" he shrugged, that was the thing about Wildcat's ideas: you never really thought about most of them until he brought them up, the scary thing was, some of them started to make sense after a while, Kit moved his newly kinged piece, deftly leaping the lion's last two checkers, "I think that's the game W.C." he concludes, "yeah man, you're right, that's six in a row, wanna go again? maybe you could set a record!" he suggested, "that's OK, we can just sit here and talk" Kit chuckled and looked at the mechanic out of the corner of his eye as he yawned, he could never tell what Wildcat was thinking, which was odd because the mechanic was the least deceptive person Kit knew, "uh, thanks for sitting with me Wildcat, I know you've got work you could be doing, or something" he expressed, Wildcat grinned and set the checkerboard and pieces on the floor, "that's OK Kit, I've been sick too, I know what it's like man, everybody treats you real nice, but they're real careful, like they're scared you're gonna break, sometimes you just wanna sit and talk, you know?" he described "yeah" the teen said nodding, "that's right, how's, how's the Sea Duck?" Kit asked unable to think of anything else to say, "it's great man! engines are all trimmer than a race horse man! she had, like two days off, I think she misses you though Kit" Wildcat answered, Kit arched an eyebrow in surprise, "misses me?" he wondered, "sure man, like, the Sea Duck knows how Baloo feels right? cause the Sea Duck an' Baloo are pals you know? an' the Sea Duck knows, see, that Baloo's been a lot happier since you've been around man, she knows Baloo likes to fly even more now that you're here, so why you don't fly, she misses you, 'cause she knows Baloo ain't as happy, plus, she likes you now too, see? I been taking care o' the Sea Duck for a long time Kit, I know what she's thinking" Wildcat said thoughtfully, Kit was oddly touched by the lion's comments, "thanks Wildcat, I miss, the Sea Duck too" Kit replied and sat back, looking over Wildcat's shoulder, out the window: he'd been cooped up for so long he wanted to be active, alive! this was the longest he'd gone without flying since he'd joined up with Baloo, he felt bold suddenly, "say Wildcat, I'm curious, you never talk much about yourself, what were your folks like? when did you start working for Baloo?" he asks, Wildcat grinned, "sure man, I'll tell you! It-" he began, "hi boys! I brought us some lunch Kit, I'll stay for a while Wildcat: you can head back to the workshop if you want" Rebecca interrupted walking into the room with two trays of food, "sure Rebecca, talk to you later Kit, feel better man!" Wildcat grinned walking out of the room, "thanks Wildcat" Kit waved, a little disappointed, still he was already famished as his appetite seemed to be making up for lost time, "thanks for lunch Ms. Cunningham" he expressed to her, "you're welcome" she said jovially setting a tray down on the teen's lap, "you know how I feel about cooking, me and kitchens go together like Baloo and neckties! so it's nothing too fancy, just some soup and a turkey sandwich" she presents, "it's terrific! you always say that, but I never hear Molly complaining, so you must be a better cook than you think" Kit grinned taking a large bite of the sandwich, Rebecca chuckled, "Molly does complain sometimes, it's certainly good to see you eating again Kit, we were all pretty worried, when this first happened" she said and took a dainty bite of her sandwich and watched Kit for a moment, Kit slurped down several spoonful-s of soup, "I know, it's like my body's trying to make up for not eating for so long! I've been stuck hungry for more than a day on the streets before, but never like this, this soup is really good Becky!" he slurped, "don't thank me, thank Hampbell's!" she laughed, "how's your side, is it still hurting you?" she asks, the adolescent-bear ran his fingers lightly over his stitches, "yeah sometimes, it gets worse when I haven't had a pill for a while, but it's nothing like that night thankfully" he answers, a dark shadow crossed his face for a moment, and he silently returned to his lunch, Rebecca stared at him sidelong, "I never thought we'd get Baloo to leave today! I thought for all the world that Riven would have to fly the cargo himself" she jokes, Kit winced, "yeah, I'm sorry about that Ms. Cunningham, I've never seen him like this before" he muttered, the bear-lady laughed, "well, it's pretty understandable honey! after what you've been through, he doesn't want to leave you alone for a minute, and this was the first time since you came home, he's a father you know, whether he likes it or not, I only hope he isn't driving you too crazy" she says, Kit smiled, "nah, actually, I, uh, think it may be kinda my fault" he said sheepishly, "your fault? what in the world do you mean?" Rebecca gasped, Kit looked down, "I've kinda been...I dunno, I guess I really didn't want Baloo to leave, at first, I know it sounds like I'm being a baby-" he began, "no!" Rebecca protested, "Kit, after what you've been through it's perfectly understandable, it's alright to feel scared when you're sick, it's the most natural thing in the world to want Baloo there with you" she adds, "I guess" Kit replied softly, "Kit, I don't know if I should tell you, but Baloo blamed himself, a little, for you getting sick-" she began, "what? papa-bear? that's nuts! why?" Kit exclaimed, Rebecca smiled gently and squeezed his paw, "that's the most natural thing in the world too, try to understand: a parent always want's to protect their child at any costs, they always blame themselves if anything goes wrong, he thought that he should have seen that you were ill, kept you home from school-" Rebecca explained, "awe papa-bear! why would he do that? I didn't even tell him I was feeling bad! he even gave me rotten aspirin and sent me to bed early, the night before, if it hadn't been for him, I'd, well..." Kit grumbled, almost angrily, "I know, but you'll understand, someday, especially when Ramón goes through something like that" Rebecca assured, Kit looked down, "I never told you, Rebecca, but, thank you, for mothering me when I needed it" Kit expressed much to Rebecca's awe, "I worked you all over pretty good, if you hadn't been there, I don't, I don't know if I could've got through it" he adds and took a deep breath, even the memory of the pain and the emotion overpowering, "don't tell Baloo I told you, OK Ms. Cunningham? he'd be embarrassed..." he requested, "promise" she answered with a sad smile, amazed again at the bizarre bond between Baloo and Kit: each not wanting to embarrass the other by talking about an emotionally vulnerable moment; a moment that was so genuine and honest for both of them, they were such...males! it was powerfully moving for her, this strange pairing, impulsively she sat on Kit's bed and enveloped the teen in a hug, "what's that for?" he giggled, "just to let you know I'm here, anytime you need a hug, are you finished with your lunch?" she grinned, "thanks, and yeah I'm done: it was delicious!" he smiled, he wolfed down the last of the sandwich and she took the tray, "you get your pain pill now, and another antibiotic" she said grabbing the bottles off of the dresser, "can I get you anything?" she offered, "no I'm fine" he replied swallowing the pills, "can you just stay, and talk?" he requested, "of course! you didn't think I was going to leave?" Rebecca jokes, "no, I guess not" he jokes grabbing his cane, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth" he said sliding his feet onto the floor gingerly, more anxious for the excuse to get out of bed and move around than anything else, "are you sure? can I help you?" she asked concerned, "nah I'm fine! it's good for me, and I'm feeling better" he replied with a grin, Rebecca stood and watched as the teenager walked, slowly but steadily, to the bathroom, her heart rising and falling with every step, she certainly didn't remember this being in the air cargo manual, but then, very little of her life at Higher-for-Hire went by the books anymore. Later Rebecca and Kit had fallen asleep, the latter having nodded off after a half-hour or so of conversation with her, the pain medication having it's usual effect. Apparently she'd nodded off too as the sun was sinking low in the western sky outside the window. She walked over to the teen's bed and pulled the blanket up over him just as the Sea Duck splashed in for a landing on the water outside, Kit stirred as the yellow seaplane engines arched, then died, he lifted his head slightly and looked over at the other bed, then spotted Rebecca standing by the window staring at him, he smiled sleepily. "Hey" he whispers, "hey to you too" she grinned sitting on the bed and tousling his hair, "how do you feel?" she asks, "fine, sleepy" he yawned, "your papa-bear is home, do you want to get up?" she said softly, Kit smiled: he'd never heard her refer to Baloo that way before, "sure, he'll wanna talk an' everything" he mumbled sleepily as she helped him slide up to a sitting position, the front door opened noisily and Baloo's heavy footfalls were soon audible on the steps, "hi-ho!" he called and a second later popped through the bedroom doorway, with Rey and Ramon, he took off his cap and nervously clutched it in his paw, "everything OK?" he asks, "fine, how was the delivery?" Kit smiled wearily, "hey Becky" the big grey bear said absently as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her, he leaned over and gently hugged Kit to his chest, "I swear kid, that was the longest run I ever flew, an' it was only four hours! I thought I'd never get back! how you feeling?" he replies, "I'm fine, the flight was OK?" Kit smiled obviously delighted to have Baloo back, "I guess, couldn't concentrate, you guys have fun here?" Baloo said not wanting to release the teen from his gentle grasp, "yeah: me an' Wildcat played some checkers, and Rebecca made lunch, and then we...talked, for a long time, before that stupid pill knocked me out" Kit replied with a yawn, "didn't you miss me Lil-Britches?" Baloo asked sounding hurt as he leaned back on the bed next to his son-figure, "oh Baloo!" Rey chuckled with a shake of the head, "I sure did, but I wasn't lonely" Kit grinned wearily resting his head on Baloo's shoulder, the boy yawned and closed his eyes, obviously still drowsy, his breath came slowly and evenly, and within a moment he appeared to be asleep, "well, I think I'm going to head downstairs and get a little work done, looks like things are well under control up here" Rebecca whispered, "thanks Becky, thanks for taking such good care o' Kit, I sure do appreciate it" Baloo expressed, "don't mention it!" she smiled squeezing the pilot's paw and turning to leave, she stopped in the doorway pausing to watch bear and cub on the bed, Baloo looked contentedly down at his son-figure, softly stroking his hair as he slept, head on Baloo's shoulder, she couldn't help but be moved by the scene, still there was another part of her that was uneasy: this terrible experience was clearly nearing it's close, the worst was over, Kit was on the mend, the incredible recuperative powers of youth already hard at work, the ordeal had obviously brought them all even closer together, which Rebecca would have hardly thought possible, the emotional bond between them was as solid as an oak, but she had seen changes in the pilot in these last few days, along with herself Molly and Kit, his devotion to Kit was burning, almost fanatical, he hadn't been a parent long enough to know that he couldn't control every facet of his child's life, Kit was hopelessly, utterly dependent on Baloo emotionally right now, but he was growing up, his own strength of will and intellect was growing all the time, he would, inevitably, seek to stretch out, to walk on his own legs, under his own power, and she wasn't sure Baloo was emotionally prepared to deal with that. The tough, independent, but skittish child that had shown up at Baloo's Air Service was gone, replaced by a young man who had opened his heart and been changed forever by the knowledge that there were people who would love him and not betray him, there was an openness to the teen that hadn't existed before, but the toughness and independence was still there, it was a part of Kit's psyche, and it would never leave him, and he was, surely as the sun rose every morning, growing up, seemingly faster every day. Baloo had changed too of course: he was no longer the cavalier, irresponsible suspended man-child that had run his business into the ground and lost his plane, he had matured as well, as surely as Kit was (though that was likely due to Riven entering their lives), and the events of the last week had deepened his feelings of parental protectiveness tremendously. He had simplified his life down to it's bear necessities, and Kit, still, was growing up. But those were thoughts for later on she supposed. Right now the important thing was that they had each other. As she watched Kit smile slightly in his sleep, utterly contented, and Baloo chuckle softly as he watched his son-figure, it was hard to see how anything else in the world could possibly matter. Smiling she tiptoed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to finish up at work, anxious to prepare dinner. Stay tuned for The Prom, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction